Casimir Widleth
Casimir is the only child and son of Sheil, having powers related to Sheil's (Both having pretty useless powers unless you're dealing with a heartbreak or something-). He attends the 7D7WAcademy and is placed in the BlueBird house. Appearance Casimir has somewhat messy, sand colored hair that looks like a very light brown color and bright red eyes, and pale skin like his dad. He is mostly seen wearing a white button up shirt with one single red stripe on each sleeve with a small tie tied around his neck and trousers that go to his knees. (His clothes ae outdated and I gave him new clothes, I would insert a new picture but I'm pretty lazy-) Personality Casimir isn't much like his father, being more on the carefree and happier side. Probably from his mother, he attempts to look toward the brighter side of things but sometimes it doesn't always work and all he can do is hope or pray. He is much less awkward than his father and is more comfortable conversing with people rather than being alone or doing nothing at home, usually easily bored and gets anxious when he is bored. Despite these somewhat childish qualities, he still possesses the traits to force himself to be a polite and well-mannered young man like his father raised him to be, always making sure to say "Hello", or, "Please", and "Thank you". Though he doesn't show many so called 'good' qualities such as kindness or intelligence, he tries his best effort always even when it's not enough. He is quite insecure or upset at himself when he reflects on the boring and bleak person he sees himself as. Still, he just continues on with his life, bottling up most of his thoughts or opinions, even toward his father and aunts. Backstory Sheil, Casimir's father, had married a fairly rich girl that was one of his father's acquaintances and had a child that was as of a result Casimir. They were quite the happy and normal looking family until one day when Casimir, at the age of 5 years old, and his father heard a crash in the kitchen where the mother was when they were playing together in the play room. Thinking that it was just a slip up from dropping a glass bowl, since the mother was notorious for being a little clumsy now and then, Sheil went to check on what happened himself. But when he got there, he saw a broken window with his wife no where in sight. Sheil falling to the ground with no idea what to do or what happened, Casimir went to check what happened and also saw no sight of his mother. From that day on, even when they called policemen and detectives to investigate what had happened, it was safe to assume that the mother was either kidnapped and killed or both. From then on, it was particularly hard for Casimir because his mother was always very loving and supportive, at his hard times especially. His father was a good father but in Casimir's eyes, it wasn't the same. So when Casimir struggles with himself or is upset about himself, he refuses to tell his father. At times, he'll go to his mother's "grave" (There's no body because her whereabouts are unknown) without telling his father and just sit there for hours. After the incident, Casimir wanted to be more in tact with his powers. He was already aware that he had powers, thanks to the help of his dad explaining what happened whenever he looked at other people in the eyes, but never really used them. Since his power was the ability to change someone's emotion to a different such as sadness to happiness, he wanted to get rid of the sadness for him and his father when his mother disappeared. Though his father refused, scared that if Casimir did so, he would forget about her so Casimir attempted it on himself but learned that it didn't work on himself, only other people. Category:BlueBird Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Male Category:Student